Uncle Chan
Actor *Voice Actor: Sab Shimono (English) *Japanese Seiyu: Takao Ishii (Japanese, present) - Hajime Iijima (Japanese, past) History Early Life Born in the year of the Dog (The Dog and Piggy Show), Uncle owns an antique store (which was originally an 8-track tape store), and became a chi wizard by learning his skills from Master Fong. As a child, he was part of the Seven Little Fortunes opera troupe (which Jackie Chan was part of in real life), and thus received opera school training. In addition, he is an accomplished martial artist in his own right, and according to Jackie (in The Dog and Piggy Show), Uncle himself was just like Jackie at the same age. Apparently, after he became too old for martial arts, he then studied an unknown fighting style that allowed him to knock out opponents with small jabs to the chest or neck, allowing him to knock out tough opponents like Captain Black (utilized in "Day of the Dragon"), often accompanied by his trademark line "You want a piece of Uncle?". Background Uncle is known as "Sensei" by Tohru (which is Japanese for teacher), and as "Uncle" by everyone else. He is the uncle of Jackie and great-uncle of Jade. He is a very stereotypical Chinese man. He often talks in third person about himself, and often uses Cantonese in many aspects of his speech, most notably his magic incantation, "Yu Mo Gui Gwui Fai Di Zao", which means "Evil demons and malevolent spirits, be gone!" (in Cantonese). His most common magical items are a dried salamander and dried puffer fish; they both have backgrounds in Asian remedies. His favorite drink is tea, but often complains that it's too hot or cold, and always throws away the cup after a sip. A running gag between Uncle and Jackie is when Jackie does something wrong and Uncle hits him over the head with a two-fingered strike. He has hit other characters such as Valmont, Captain Black, Tohru, Daolon Wong, Hsi Wu the Sky Demon, and, on one occasion, himself (as he had blamed himself for a kidnapping of Tohru) in the same way. Several times, when Jackie is unconscious, he dreams that a ghost head of Uncle is floating above him telling him what's going on and why he should get up. It always ends with Uncle's ghost whacking him over the head as mentioned before. The same dream also actually happens to Uncle in the episode The Dog and Piggy Show. Uncle is not what one would call technology-savvy, since he does not understand devices such as faxes (he gets all his facts from books), laptops (calling Jade's a "magic waffle iron"), and the World Wide Web. However, ironically, he can understand sending a spell through the phone, but not a piece of paper (as Jackie puts it in "The Chan Who Knew Too Much" from Season 2). In the episode "The Shadow Eaters", he is revealed to have a passion for oil painting. His true name is never mentioned, and even Jade's visiting parents call him Uncle. Catchphrases & Quotes * "One more thing!" * "Magic must defeat magic!" * "Do not question Uncle!" * "Hot-cha!" * "Aiiee-yaaaahh!" * "We must do reeea-search!" * "You want a piece of Uncle?" * "Uncle Has The Willies!!!" (when Dark Chi magic is nearby) * "You will pay for that!" * "You want (someone) to (do something)? Yes(No)? Then (do whatever task Uncle wants)!" * "Do not rush the chi!" * "You are a terrible salesman!" * "(someone) give (someone else) a hug." * Chi wizard knows that. * "The (object) is NOT important" * "(Person or someone) must watch the shop" * "You will be sorry!!!!" * How can Uncle fix(something) without(thing needed to fix it) * use garlic.(When Tohru tries to make a potion and someone tries to refuse to use it) * "You disrespect Uncle!" * "Never question Uncle!" Trivia *In the second season episode "Jade Times Jade" he said that his Master's name was "Chi Master Fong" and he studied under him for 15 years. *In "Jade Times Jade" Uncle finally decided to take an apprentice, and instantly picked Tohru seconds after announcing it. *Uncle's Chi weapons of choice are a Lizard and a Blowfish, which he switches between regularly. *Uncle wasn't always into Chi Magic and research; back when Jackie was Jade's age Uncle was a disco dancer and hadn't learned about Chi magic. *Uncle is "Everyone's Uncle"; even if you aren't related to him, you can still call him Uncle. *Jade's Dad isn't sure of the exact way Uncle is related to them, and guesses he's their cousin. *Uncle is an avid Mahjong player. In "Cruise Control" he says that he was "Hong Kong Community Center Champion, 1955" in Mahjong. Family *Jackie(Nephew) *Jade (Great-Niece) Category:Present Day Category:Characters